This invention relates to a method and apparatus for providing network support for remote sign content update. In particular, the present development is directed to provisioning network support to allow an authorized mobile subscriber to update message content of a remote signage system having variable content capabilities such as an electronic road sign, or the like. The authorized subscriber does so by transmitting a text message which is processed by the network and provided to the sign as content for display.
While the invention is particularly directed to the art of network support for remote sign content update, and will be thus described with specific reference thereto, it will be appreciated that the invention may have usefulness in other fields and applications. For example, the invention may be used in other situations where remote transmission of text messages to a variable display is desired.
By way of background, there may be large numbers of portable, variable content display, electronic signs in use at any one time in a given municipality. These signs may include road repair signs, traffic signs, parking signs, . . . etc. Updating the content of such signs may be inconvenient and time consuming because, typically, a person must be physically present at the sign location to input, deactivate or change the message or content that is displayed.
Other signs are known in the art which are controlled by remote methods. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,064,318 relates to an automated data acquisition and processing-of-traffic-information-in-real-time system and method. However, this system does not disclose a convenient manner for sign content update through use of text messaging and a wireless network.
Likewise, a known system used in connection with digital billboards in various municipalities utilizes an on-board computer, and a high speed internet connection, such as a Digital Subscriber Line (DSL) connection. A command center is able to program an advertisement and sends it to billboards so that the billboards can display advertisements simultaneously. Each advertisement appears for a predetermined amount of time. The system allows for customization, depending on the time of day or day of the week. However, this system likewise does not disclose the practical use of the wireless system (or text or short messaging) to conveniently update sign content.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,317,108, relating to an electrostatic video display drive circuitry, discloses use of a modem and a telephone network to control an electrostatic video display. However, this patent does not disclose or suggest that text messaging (or short messaging) technology be used to provide sign content update.
As such, there is a need and a desire to provide for convenient updating of variable content on various signage systems, such as traffic and road signs.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved technique that resolves the above-referenced difficulties and others.